


Asha`men

by SereneDancer



Category: Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Genre: Ashamen, Describes how the Ashamen are precieved, Imported from FF.net, No POV, No Plot/Plotless, Not really sure what to tag as, Read and find out on your own, Very wordy, thought piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 01:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1669106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneDancer/pseuds/SereneDancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The name caused them to be feared, for no reason other than the rumors. They were hated by most, liked by a few and loved by none. Those that neither hated nor feared them thought of them as less than animals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asha`men

Asha`man. That`s what some people called them. Others called them the Dragon Reborn`s bodyguards or his lapdogs, lapdogs with power that could wipe out humanity, but still lapdogs, never doing anything but what their master told them to do. Some called them male Aes Sedai, though that died down quickly as many Aes Sedai seemed to take it as personal insult comparing them with those barbaric mad men. But no one, not even the Lord Dragon Reborn, the man they all supposedly followed without a deserter in their ranks, when in fact there were many, not the M`Hael, who held his favorites above the rest and seemed to care very little about the rest, seemed to think of them as more than weapons. Weapons of massacre, to be used and then stored away until a need for them arose again. A weapon to create supposed peace, peace that was made by the wishes and by the vision of the man who commanded them.

They were not acknowledged by most people, in fact most seemed to believe they weren't human. And then there were of course the rumors that appeared when a group of people, who had considerable power, appeared together. The rumors stated that they were all Darkfriends. This Rumor was only partially true seeing as they had some followers of the dark in their ranks, which organization didn't, but the majority of them followed the light.

The treatment towards them was a constant annoyance, a reminder that they were not wanted, not liked. They knew they had to tolerate it, to grin, and bear it, but it was hard. Many found their thoughts turning towards the dark. Turning away from the light where they were rejected and despised, to the dark where they would be welcomed. Luckily most did not follow that thought, brought back to the light by a helping hand, a kind word, a favor. But those who did turn never regretted it.

**Author's Note:**

> Any Feedback is appreciated.


End file.
